Alkylene glycols, in particular monoalkylene glycols, are of established commercial interest. For example, monoalkylene glycols are used in anti-freeze compositions, as solvents and as base materials in the production of polyalkylene terephthalates e.g. for fibers or bottles.
The production of alkylene glycols by liquid phase hydrolysis of alkylene oxide is known. The hydrolysis is generally performed by adding a large excess of water, e.g. 20 to 25 moles of water per mole of alkylene oxide. The reaction is considered to be a nucleophilic substitution reaction, whereby opening of the alkylene oxide ring occurs, water acting as the nucleophile. Because the primarily formed monoalkylene glycol also acts as a nucleophile, as a rule a mixture of monoalkylene glycol, dialkylene glycol and higher alkylene glycols is formed. In order to increase the selectivity to monoalkylene glycol, it is necessary to suppress the secondary reaction between the primary product and the alkylene oxide, which competes with the hydrolysis of the alkylene oxide.
One effective means for suppressing the secondary reaction is to increase the relative amount of water present in the reaction mixture. Although this measure improves the selectivity towards the production of the monoalkylene glycol, it creates a problem in that large amounts of water have to be removed for recovering the product.
Considerable efforts have been made to find an alternative means for increasing the reaction selectivity without having to use a large excess of water. The hydrolysis of alkylene oxides to alkylene glycols can be performed with a smaller excess of water in a catalytic system. Therefore, these efforts have usually focused on the selection of more active hydrolysis catalysts and various catalysts have been disclosed in the literature.
In addition, processes for the production of alkylene glycols from alkylene oxides, comprising a two-step process, have been described in the art. Such processes involve the reaction of alkylene oxides with carbon dioxide in the presence of a catalyst, followed by subsequent thermal or catalytic hydrolysis of the resultant alkylene carbonate. Examples of such two-step processes include those described in JP-A-57106631, JP-A-59013741 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,897.
Catalysts suitable for the hydrolysis of alkylene carbonates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,580, which is directed to the use of molybdenum or tungsten in metal or compound form as catalysts in the production of substituted or unsubstituted ethylene glycols by the reaction of substituted or unsubstituted ethylene carbonates with water.
Although progress has been made in the hydrolysis of alkylene carbonates there still remains a need for a catalyst system that allows easy purification of the desired product.